My Eden
by lemon-sprinkles
Summary: Chris has an unwelcome dream involving Wesker, leaving the man shaken and questioning his own sanity. WeskerxChris


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or themes written below. They belong to Capcom_

_Warning: Mention of male/male sex and slight violent situations_

* * *

It hadn't started out like all the other ones.

There was no screaming, no blood and gore, no heart pumping fear that threatened to suffocated Chris as he desperately fought his way through the never ending terror. Images and memories distorted in waves of the unconscious, fabricating a horrific scene in vivid details he wished to forget.

No, this dream was different.

A calm air surrounded him as he lay on his bed, cool sheets gliding across naked, sweat slick skin. Eyes closed, he stretched over the mattress as the light of the moon pushed through the darkness, casting a faint blue glow across his closed eyelids. He felt the brush of a hand across his thigh, and shivered despite the heat of the room. Not daring to open his eyes, he let out a soft sigh and spread his legs open, despite a shift in the air that told him danger was near. The dreamlike state he was in made him feel drowsy, uncaring, and fuddled.

He embraced it all.

'_Open your eyes…' _A low, sultry voice whispered as the hand traveled further up his torso, long fingers spreading outwards like spider webs, capturing Chris. Without any hesitation, Chris obeyed the command, eyes fluttering open to look down his body.

Predatory eyes flicked up to meet his own deep blue, and, despite being only able to see the one side of the males face that was illuminated by the light of the moon, he could see the smirk play across Wesker's features.

'_Always so eager to obey, Christopher.' _Wesker murmured, his hand gliding off of Chris with relaxed ease. Chris let out a soft sigh as Wesker's touch left him, and watched as the older male moved further into the light of the moon. A predatory grace surrounded him as he moved up Chris' body, whipcord muscles flexing slightly as he carried himself above, not touching but only teasing with the possibility of more contact. Under normal circumstances, the sight of Wesker's red, glowing, inhuman eyes would have frightened Chris, but it only fuelled his hunger and desire for the tyrant.

'_You're dead… and this is all a dream,_' Chris found himself saying, reaching up to tentatively trace his fingers down Wesker's pale shoulder. His eyes followed the path of his hand before flicking up to look at the man above, eyes half closed. '_I shouldn't be feeling this._'

Wesker titled his head to the side as his hand traced the line of Chris' jaw before sliding down to his neck. _'Dreams show us our inner most fears… desires… what we wish for the most…' _as he spoke, he slowly lowered himself down on top of Chris, and without realizing what he was doing, Chris tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck in a blatant act of submission to the predator above him.

'_But most of all… dreams show us the truth.'_ Hot breath danced upon Chris' neck before the graze of teeth across stretched neck cord muscles caused Chris to groan and arch up to press himself completely against Wesker. _'The only question is… whose dream is this?'_

Sliding his hands up Wesker's side, Chris closed his eyes and pulled the older male closer as Wesker slowly ground against him, creating an unhurried dance between them. When they fought, it had always been like a dance. Quick movements, hurried steps and the excitement mixed with the fear of failure. But the dance they were creating tonight was slow, sensual, and _new_. It terrified and excited Chris, despite knowing it was all just a dream.

He didn't want to think about what this could mean. What his subconscious was telling him through his dreams. He shouldn't want this, any of it. The peace, the lust, the passion; none of it was what he or Wesker deserved. It was supposed to be violence and unfiltered hatred between them. Wesker has destroyed his and all the people he cared about lives. He had killed Jill…

'_Y-you're a killer… a demon and a monster.' _Chris panted out, trying to ignore the heat pooling in his groin and the more obvious erection that was rubbing against his own. It was just a dream, but the thought of it being _his_ dream frightened him. He tried to push away, but his limbs felt heavy, weighed down. Dropping his hands down to Wesker's hips, he turned his head and opened his eyes to look at the man on top of him.

Wesker stilled his hips and placed his arms on either side of Chris' head. Resting his forehead against Chris', he opened his eyes to show Chris his old, normal blue eyes.

'_I_ _only became all of those things so I could create something beautiful..._' lust, power, and most shocking of all, a hint of remorse, flashed across Wesker's eyes as he gazed down at Chris before moving down to whisper in his ear. '_I will become a God, Christopher… will you join me in my Eden?'_

Before he could reply, Wesker's lips covered his own in a heated kiss, the older male delving his tongue deep into the brunette's mouth, tasting him fully. Chris' eyes slid closed as he kissed the man back, desperate to find the man behind the madness, the man who he used to admire, respect… and love; before it was all destroyed years ago.

They parted slowly, and Chris grabbed Wesker's shoulder, grounding himself in the already shifting dream.

'_Give me an answer to my proposal the next time we meet…'_ He whispered, caressing the side of Chris' face slowly before trailing his hand down to wrap his hands around the younger male's neck, slowly squeezing down.

Fear consumed Chris' senses as his eyes flashed open, only to be met once against with the reptilian gaze of a man consumed by insanity.

Shooting up from his bed, Chris swung his fist upwards, trying to fend of the now phantom Wesker. Looking around wildly, Chris grabbed at his free throat, trying to catch his breath as the realization set in that he was awake and away from that… that dream.

"If you could call it that…" Chris whispered voice heavy with sleep. Gazing at the clock beside his bed, he watched as the red numbers blinked 3:00 AM. Still rubbing his neck, he got out of bed and wandered over to his desk, papers on his next mission- a mission to Africa- were strewn about, and a few of the sheets corners fluttered as the wind from the open window gently blew against them. Gazing out the window, Chris took a few deep breaths, trying to steady himself in the now all too painful reality of being awake.

"Next time we meet… I'll give you my answer, Wesker." Chris whispered, not daring to close his eyes again.

He could never escape from Wesker, not even in his dreams.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Just a quick note about the 3:00 AM thing. I read that 3:00 AM is the 'Devils Hour', which I thought would be fitting given the title and theme of the story. Apperanty, Christ, when he came back from the dead, was 're-born' at 3 PM, and therefor the Devil, being the opposite of God, would have the 3 AM as his hour. Also, statistics say that most people who are seriously injured or incredibly sick die between the hours of 3 and 4 AM. Something to do with the body being at it's weakest state? Anyways, I thought it was interesting and worth sharing!

And Thank you for reading~! If you have time, please review! I really appreciate all the review I get, and respond to the ones that I can!


End file.
